stardomthealistfandomcom-20200213-history
Lines: Commercials
Lines of all commercials. Arranged in alphabetical order of product names. Any phrase before the product or title names will be excluded from alphabetization. All commercials are shot at Channel 9. C an ad for Car Detergent 1. When I reach for Car Detergent... 2. I reach for Bain's Oxi4S. an ad for Car Disinfectant 1. When I heard about Zeptosolve, I was skeptical at first... 2. But then a friend told me that Andrews' is the most trusted name in Car Disinfectant. an ad for Car Neatener 1. What do I have to do to get a good Car Neatener around here? 2. Thank goodness Bain's has my needs well in hand with the Megatech! an ad for Carpet Purifier 1. When I reach for a Carpet Purifier... 2. I reach for Shea's Cosmola. an ad for Cat Freshener 1. When I heard about Zeptotrix, I was skeptical at first... 2. But then a friend told me that Gillis' is the most trusted name in Cat Freshener. D an ad for Dog Deodorant 1. What does the name Hunter's mean to me? 2. Why, they're only the makers of Digiclean Dog Deodorant! an ad for Dog Sterilizer [version 1] 1. What does the name McLaughlin's mean to me? 2. Why, they're only the makers of Mechanodex Dog Sterilizer! an ad for Dog Sterilizer [version 2] 1. What does the name Watt's mean to me? 2. Why, they're only the makers of Digizip Dog Sterilizer! F an ad for Floor Antiseptic 1. What do I have to do to get a good Floor Antiseptic around here? 2. Thank goodness Edwards' has my needs well in hand with the Cyclo3000! an ad for Fruit Sterilizer 1. What do I have to do to get a good Fruit Sterilizer around here? 2. Thank goodness Watt's has my needs well in hand with the CycloClassic! an ad for Furniture Sanitizer 1. When I heard about Mechanozip, I was skeptical at first... 2. But then a friend told me that Senyk's is the most trusted name in Furniture Sanitizer. H an ad for Hand Neatener 1. What does the name Sullivan's mean to me? 2. Why, they're only the makers of Mechanocream Hand Neatener! an ad for Hand Purifier 1. When I heard about AuqaMaster, I was skeptical at first... 2. But then a friend told me that Williams' is the most trusted name in Hand Purifier. an ad for Hand Shampoo 1. What does the name Robberts' mean to me? 2. Why, they're only the makers of Aquazip Hand Shampoo! Hank's Hot Hot Tubs 1. The only thing hotter than a hot tub... 2. is a hot tub from Hank's Hot Hot Tubs. P an ad for Pet Bath 1. What do I have to do to get a good Pet Bath around here? 2. Thank goodness Locke's has my needs well in hand with the Geotrack! an ad for Pet Clarifier 1. When I reach for Pet Clarifier... 2. I reach for Haines' CosmoFlex. an ad for Pet Exfoliant 1. What do I have to do to get a good Pet Exfoliant around here? 2. Thank goodness Locke's has my needs well in hand with the Cosmozap! an ad for Plant Fungicide 1. When I heard about Moleculowell, I was skeptical at first... 2. But then a friend told me that Owen's is the most trusted name in Plant Fungicide. S the ScrubMaster toilet brush ad 1. When I'm on my knees in front of a toilet, foul odours are my main concern. 2. That's why I use ScrubMaster's new Porcelain Pilot! smile an ad for Skin Antiseptic 1. When I reach for a Skin Antiseptic... 2. I reach for Baron's LithoPlus. an ad for Sock Detergent 1. What does the name Bain's mean to me? 2. Why, they're only the makers of Celatech Sock Detergent! Starhomes Real Estate Commercial ''' 1. When I'm looking to buy another home I can't sell... 2. I use Starhomes Real Estate Agency! Because I can often negotiate for a slightly better price! V '''an ad for Vegetable Fungicide 1. When I reach for a Vegetable Fungicide... 2. I reach for Lillis' Zepto4S. W an ad for Window Washer 1. What does the name De Masi's mean to me? 2. Why, they're only the makers of Detecto-tastic Window Washer! Category:Lines